A golf ball launch monitor is an electronic device for assisting a golfer in improving his or her game. More particularly, the monitor is used to analyze the initial path of the golf ball after it is struck by a golf club, and to present to the golfer the likely flight path information for the ball. Typically, the flight path information will include ball speed, ball direction, spin, and a projected flight path or distance. The launch monitor typically has an imager piece which couples to a computer and display. The imager piece is placed close to where the golfer is expected to hit the ball with the imager's sensor directed toward, the ball or tee. Usually, the golfer manually levels the monitor before use, or an external calibration device is used to level the monitor. The computer and display, which are often mounted on a cart, are connected to the imager. The golfer places marks or other indicia on the golf ball, and places the golf ball in the predetermined hitting spot. The golfer configures the launch monitor according to the club to be used or makes adjustments based on the predicted ball speed, and sets the launch monitor to monitor for the golf ball launch. Often, the launch monitor has one or more microphones for detecting the distinctive sound of a golf ball strike, or uses a radar horn to detect that the ball or club head is moving. Once a launch is defected, the monitor acquires a set sequence of images, and analyzes those images to find the golf ball, locate the special marks, and determine spin, speed, and direction. If tire monitor is aware of which club the golfer is using and approximate swing speed, the timing for the sequence of images may be adjusted to more reliably have the golf ball in the image frame. For example, a chipping club may require a slower frame rate, since a chip shot is typically relatively slow, while a drive may require a much faster frame rate. If the launch monitor is not aware of the club and swing speed or the estimated speed of the shot, or the ball is not placed in the correct position, then image capture can be unreliable and result in an erroneous measurement.